Fortuitous Troublemaker
by Venaris
Summary: Training and doing what he loved, yet still empty.  Until fortune opened his eyes to what was missing.


**My First OC and story. The character Kisara provided by Phoenix to flame, who shall be posting this from Kisara's point of view. I claim no ownership to Naruto. ****Hope you enjoy. :D **

Another typical afternoon for Mamoru Yuuto. He walked through Konohagure's hospital, running errands, observing the more skilled medical ninja as they worked, and of course entertaining the patients with silly transformations of random ninja of the leaf. Quite well known around the village as the youngest student to take up medical ninja training.

He just finished his usual rounds at the hospital, and was on his way to gather herbs, as he did every day, and as he did every day he stopped to watch a particular kunoichi during her daily training.  
>He watched her with curiosity and awe, particularly with how determined she was in her training. Too shy to ask her name, he only knew she was tied to the Uchiha clan. As he watched her, he thought he caught her glance at him, and in embarrassment, he hurried off to his work.<p>

Around twenty minutes later, as he was picking herbs and collecting them within the labeled containers he always carried along, it was then he sensed chakra flow from somewhere behind him. He turned, but the flow was immediately gone as soon as he felt it. He waved it off, thinking to himself. '_Must have been from far away_'  
>Then he proceeded to set all his containers out to assess his supplies. He became confused when one of his containers was missing. He searched through the area he was picking in but couldn't find it.<br>He looked up from where he was kneeling, when he saw it, leaning neatly against the base of a nearby tree.

Quickly he got up from where he was kneeling and wheeled around calling out nervously "Hey? Who's there?" As he scanned the area he noticed a blade of grass move on its own. His response was the hurling of a smoke bomb at that area, that revealed the person's figure in the smoke for a split second before it vanished.  
>Then he generated a chakra barrier around himself and shoved it away in all directions to push away the trickster.<br>It was a success! Marks from the person's heels appeared, followed by laughing as the person appeared. Yuuto found himself totally blown away, for it was the same kunoichi he watched every day.

With no idea what to say, he stared at her in utter confusion and stammered "W-why are you messing with me?"

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him as she spoke "Why do you watch me? Why are you so interested with what i do?" He stood there thinking about the answer to her question for a few seconds, and she walked up and poked him. "Well? Tell me why."

He looked down at her and smiled gently saying "I was curious, you're much more dedicated than most of the others around"

She smirked. "I was curious too, you're so uptight that pranking you is fun, or at least I thought it would be." Then she frowned, a dark look pulling her eyebrows down over her unusually light eyes for an Uchiha. "But it wasn't. I just felt bad."

He looked at her sadly, and then his face lit up as he got an idea and started rummaging through his pack. "I think I might have something that will cheer you up" After a few minutes he pulled out a tall glass case with a single flower in it. The petals had a swirling pattern of green and purple. He looked at her and asked. "What do you think of this flower?"

She stared at it with abject fascination. "It's psychedelic." She said as she looked at the swirls of color. "What is it?"

He spoke with such interest as he jumped into a long explanation. "I don't know what it's called. I found it a day or so ago and carefully studied it. From where I found it I assume it's from a very tough and determined species of flora." With a tilt of his head he smiled brightly. "I think you and the flower are very alike." He handed the case to her to look at. "Be gentle. and don't open it please"

She took the flower cautiously, the glass wobbled in her hold from nervousness. "Are you going to name it? Mama names all of her plants, and takes care of them. They're all flat and brown in the pot, but that's not right, is it?" The girl held the flower with an air of care, of a sense of wanting to protect it. "It's so pretty"

Yuuto sat down and just watched her "I never really thought about naming it. I might though." He smiled and looked at her with the flower in her hands. "How about your name? I'll name it after you. I don't really have any friends anyway. So, how about it? Want a flower named after you?"

She scowled with annoyance. "Who'd like a flower named after dishes?" Then she looked sad, and very lonely. "Who'd like a girl named after dishes? Everyone laughs at my name." She tried to give him back the flower "You'd probably laugh too" She said bitterly, too bitterly for a nine year old.

He just smiled and gently pushed the flower back towards her. "Am I laughing?"

She scowled again. "You will. Everyone does"

His expression turned solemn and he looked at the flower. "How about a deal, Kisara? I didn't mess up your name, I hope?"

Her mouth dropped open in childish surprise. "You know my name?"

Immediately he got red and looked down. "W-well yeah... I... may have heard your name spoken one time when i was watching you from a b-bit closer than usual"

She looked annoyed, and a little scared. "When was this? Tell me!" Then she looked very scared "Sorry, i didn't mean to yell.

Quietly he answered. "I-I was using a cloaking jutsu to get closer, one time when you were talking to yourself and training." He shrunk back and looked down as he started putting his supplies away. "But you don't need to apologize... It's alright." He looked up sadly and reached for the flower. "I was hoping we could be friends, but if you don't want to, that's fine."

She looked surprised, then happy. "You want to be...my friend? Really?" She looked at the flower with a tender smile. "I want a friend."

He smiled softly and layed his open hand on the flower's case. "Yes, I do want to be your friend. And I hope you'll take this flower and care for it. Since it has the same name as you." He winked.

She grinned, and carefully hugged the flower to her chest. "But we can't just name it after me, since you found it. We can call it... uh...Idontknowyournameniceperson."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I never did introduce myself. My name is Mamoru Yuuto."

"I'm Uchiha Kisara." She said, as she smiled up at him. "Let's call it Yuuki then. Let's call it that." She hugged the flower delicately to her chest.

"I like it" He said, as he closed his pack, stood and put it on his back. "It's getting late, I need to be heading home soon. Wanna help me pick herbs tomorrow?"

Kisara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! What time do we leave? Will there be anyone else there? What are we going to get?" She was practically bouncing in excitement, but was careful not to drop the flower.

"You sure are excited." He smiled then yawned. "I'll answer your questions tomorrow, I'll meet you after your classes get out. But I've got to go home and get some sleep." She nodded in understanding. He walked with her in tow till they reached the edge of the training grounds. Turning to look off in a different direction, then at her again. "My home's this way" he explained to her as he slowly headed towards home. Half turned and he waved at her as he went on his way. "Bye Kisara." he said. "I'm glad I met you, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yuuto watched her for some time as he walked towards the leaf hospital careful not to trip from not watching his path, the whole time thinking how happy he was to have found a friend.


End file.
